


забвение

by Rena_Welt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Руфус не знает, что они творят.Руфус не хочет это прекращать.





	забвение

**Author's Note:**

> вообще изначально планировалась хоть какая-то предыстория, но хрен с ним - потом, может, придумаю, а пока есть то, что есть.

— Орга, — сумбурно бормочет Руфус.

Его трясет, когда тот касается холодными пальцами ребер, проводит вдоль живота, целует губами выступающие ключицы и прикусывает кожу.

Волосы на подушке растрепаны — кажется, такое с Руфусом впервые. Шляпа стянута еще в самом начале этой безудержной страсти, а сейчас он просто дрожит в чужих руках и от чужих прикосновений.

Тело у него хоть и поджарое, но до Орги далеко — тот держит как держал бы куклу. Орге вообще несвойственна забота, но он терпеливо и методично растягивает Руфуса, пока тот, закусывая губу, стонет не в силах сдержаться. Дышать становится тяжело, и он просто хочет, чтобы это не кончалось.

это странно.  
это ненормально.

Горячим дыханием Орга касается его губ — целует жадно, скользит языком, отчего Руфус стонет ему в ответ, покорно выгибаясь всем телом. И с таким нелепым и детским доверием, что даже теряется на мгновение. Орга осторожно входит, ведет пальцами по чужой щеке — заботливо, даже нежно.

Руфус не знает, что они творят.  
Руфус не хочет это прекращать.

Когда тот наращивает темп, он хрипит от сорванного дыхания — стоны становятся совсем уж неприличными и хорошо, что они одни, потому что оправдываться перед Роугом или, например, Стингом настроения нет абсолютно. 

Орга склоняется над ним хищником и вновь целует — кусает губы до крови, отчего Руфус совершенно сходит с ума — металлический привкус на языке становится острее. Он жадно притягивает к себе партнера, настойчиво зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы и не позволяя отстранится.

Орга слишком опасно и непозволительно близко, рвано выдыхает ему в губы, и его взгляд затуманен — Руфус ловит себя на мысли, что ему это до _ненормального_ нравится. Это пьянящее ощущение вседозволенности. 

Тот толкается еще несколько раз, прежде чем кончить и рухнуть рядом, перебирая его растрепанные волосы сквозь пальцы. Руфус утыкается в широкую грудь, прижимается близко — в поисках какой-то неосязаемой опоры и надежды. И находит ее.

Орга крепко его обнимает, кладя руки на спину и мягко очерчивает позвонки — кожа покрывается мурашками, и Руфус непроизвольно сжимает руки, подавляя в себе тихий вдох.

Орга целует его напоследок, прежде чем заснуть.

И Руфус все еще думает, что, если они что-то сделали не так,  
то он ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
